


A Custom-ary Intimacy

by Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Authority Figures, M/M, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can let me inspect your bag, or you can return to..." Malfoy glances down at the parchment in his hand "...Romania."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Custom-ary Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'authority figure roleplay' kink at Daily Deviant, and for the pairing chosen by a Help Japan winner. Thanks to [](http://mindabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mindabbles**](http://mindabbles.dreamwidth.org/) for the excellent beta; all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Excuse me, sir, can I look in your bag?"

It's been a long week, the bag is heavy, and Charlie's first impulse is to tell the guy to fuck off. He stifles the impulse, drops the bag at his feet, and turns around.

The man who just addressed him is young, blond, and the insignia decorating his navy robes makes it clear that he works for the Ministry. An officious customs guard is the last thing Charlie needs right now.

"Do I get a choice?"

"Of course," the officer says, with a smirk. "You can choose to let me inspect your bag, or you can return to..." he glances down at the parchment in his hand "...Romania."

_So, that's a no._

Charlie looks at the official more closely, and sees a familiar combination of grey eyes and pale hair -- Malfoy. He knows from Ron's letters how much of a bastard Malfoy was at Hogwarts, and on current evidence he hasn't changed much.

"Who's authorizing this search?" Charlie asks, rolling his shoulders to ease the stiffness.

Malfoy's eyes narrow. "I am. As a member of the Unspeakables, I have the power to authorize any searches necessary to maintain the security of our borders. Including those pertaining to Non-Tradeable Objects."

 _Fuck_.

Charlie takes a deep breath, and tells himself to stay cool. This guy obviously likes wielding his authority, threatening people, and making them sweat. Last thing he heard from Percy, there were over a hundred things classified as Non-Tradeable, and it's unlikely Malfoy knows every item on the list. Besides, dragon's teeth are only a Class C Non-Tradeable Object, so he's not looking at a sentence in Azkaban.

"All right," Charlie says, meeting Malfoy's eyes. "Be my guest."

With a flick of Malfoy's wand, Charlie's bag flies through the air and lands with a thump on a nearby table.

Malfoy takes a pair of protective gloves from his pocket as he walks over to the table, pulls them on, and flicks open the clasp of Charlie's bag.

Charlie takes up a position beside him, deliberately standing between the light and his bag -- nobody said he had to cooperate -- and watches as Malfoy starts removing his belongings. This process would be boring if it weren't for the risk of being caught out.

Methodically, Malfoy removes each item from Charlie's bag, passes his wand over it, and then places it on the table. Gradually, Charlie's belongings pile up: trousers, robes, socks, underpants, heatproof gloves, and then Malfoy pulls out a couple of porn magazines. Malfoy pauses, inspects the men posing on the covers, and then turns to Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure those are legal, and they're definitely tradeable," Charlie says, crossing his arms.

Malfoy smirks, and waves his wand over the magazines before adding them to the pile.

There's not a lot left in Charlie's bag, now: a sack of dirty laundry, a few folded letters, and a drawstring bag containing the dragons' teeth. There are five teeth in total; one from each dragon that died while Charlie worked at the reserve.

As if Malfoy can hear Charlie's thoughts, he reaches straight for the bag. He lifts it up, passes his wand over it, then pauses, frowns, and waves his wand again.

"Is this object yours, sir?"

"It's mine." Charlie replies, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

"Are you aware of its contents?"

Charlie takes a deep breath, wavering between trying to bluff his way out of this or telling the truth. Another day he'd chance it, but the expression on Malfoy's face suggests that he know exactly what he's holding.

"Yeah," he says. "Dragons' teeth, from the dragon reserve I worked on."

"Are you aware that dragon's teeth are classified as Class C Non-Tradeable Objects, and as such cannot be legally imported into the United Kingdom without the authorization of the Ministry of Magic?"

Charlie hesitates. "Look, I know I shouldn't have them, but I'm not trading them. They're mementoes of the dragons I worked with, and if you give me whatever forms--"

"I'm afraid we're beyond that point now, Mr Weasley," says Malfoy, and the smugness in his tone almost makes Charlie want to punch him. "I'll have to ask you to step into the inspection room."

"Look, that's not necessary--" Charlie protests, and Malfoy's hand lands on his arm.

"I decide what's necessary." he retorts, pointing his wand at Charlie. "A complete search _is_ necessary, and will be completed with or without your consent."

"Earlier you said I had a choice."

"You can choose to withhold consent," Malfoy says coolly, "but it's our policy to comprehensively search every witch or wizard found smuggling contraband."

Malfoy's hand tightens on Charlie arm, pushing him towards an unobtrusive door, and his wand hovers in front of Charlie's face.

"Fine," Charlie concedes, letting Malfoy guide him. "But I'm not trying to sell anything, or break the law. Those teeth and a bunch of scars are all I've got to remember nine years on the reserve."

"If you wish to submit the scars as evidence, I'll make a note of them during my examination," Malfoy says, steering Charlie through the door, and pulling it closed behind him. "Raise your arms."

Charlie holds his arms out straight to the sides, and Malfoy passes his wand slowly along Charlie's right arm, then the left. Malfoy scrutinizes Charlie's face as his wand moves slowly down Charlie's chest, close enough that Malfoy's hand brushes the worn fabric of his t-shirt.

Despite himself, Charlie finds that he's flushing.

"Turn around," orders Malfoy.

Charlie turns away, grateful that Malfoy can't see his face. He feels a waft of air that must be Malfoy's wand moving over his back, and then freezes as the tip of Malfoy's wand touches the skin of his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"If you continue interrupting," Malfoy says evenly, "then I may have to prevent you from speaking."

 _Like hell you will,_ Charlie thinks.

Then Malfoy mutters something, and a cool burst of magic trickles down Charlie's spine, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation in its wake.

"Hmmmn," Malfoy says ominously.

Charlie hears the creak of Malfoy's boots, and stares straight ahead, trying not to think about what Malfoy's doing. Then something touches the back of his thigh, and Charlie flinches.

"Stay still!" Malfoy snaps, as Charlie realises that it's Malfoy's _hand_ , not his wand, and can't stop the rush of blood to his face.

Malfoy's hand slides oh-so-slowly down Charlie's thigh, fingertips tracing the seam of his jeans, and Charlie forces himself to stay still. It's a tantalizing touch, light enough to almost tickle. The intention behind it is to strip Charlie bare. After this Malfoy will know his body as well as if Charlie had been naked.

He feels Malfoy's hand slide past his knee, down his calf, and then warm fingers touch the bare skin of Charlie's ankle, and he sucks in a startled breath. Malfoy withdraws his hand, but a few seconds later it curls around Charlie's other thigh, squeezing the muscle the way an admiring lover might. It's _too much._

"Isn't this a bit intimate?" Charlie says, hearing the rasp in his voice.

"Not for my purposes, Mr Weasley. This is a serious matter," replies Malfoy, and that is _open provocation_.

"Look," Charlie says, dry-mouthed. "Perhaps there's some way for me to...make up for my mistake."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Malfoy asks, in a tone so imperious that Charlie suppresses a shiver.

"I'm not offering you money," he says, summoning his resolve.

Charlie hears the creak of leather again as Malfoy stands up, and then breath puffs hotly against the side of his neck.

"What are you offering?" Malfoy murmurs, his lips nearly touching Charlie's ear.

Charlie almost asks, _What do you want?_ and then catches himself -- if he gives Malfoy an advantage like that then he's fucked.

"I'll suck you off," he offers.

Malfoy doesn't reply, and the tension in the room increases with every second of silence. Charlie presses his lips shut, holding his nerve, and eventually Malfoy says, "All right." You'd think from his tone that he was doing Charlie a favour.

Charlie turns on the spot, drops to his knees, and lifts the hem of Malfoy's robes. He sees bare calves, and when Charlie ducks under the robe he realises Malfoy is _naked_ under the uniform, and that he's already hard.

"Proceed," Malfoy tells him.

Charlie draws in a deep breath, and sucks the head of Malfoy's cock into his mouth.

 _You've done this before_ Charlie tells himself, bobbing his head. _You know how to do this._

Charlie closes his eyes and focuses on establishing a rhythm. Malfoy doesn't taste different to anyone else, doesn't feel different, and the wet sounds of Malfoy's cock sliding between his lips are almost a turn-on.

Malfoy shudders, and his hand lands on Charlie's shoulder, fingers digging in.

 _Yeah_ , Charlie thinks, flickering his tongue along the vein, and Malfoy gasps. _You love this. Ordering people around gets you off_.

Charlie tightens his lips, humming around the base of Malfoy's cock, and Malfoy's hips snap forward. The next moment, Malfoy is fucking his mouth, hand clamped on Charlie's shoulder to hold him in place.

There's a moment of panic when Charlie tenses up and almost chokes. _Relax, for fuck's sake_ , he tells himself, and lets his body follow Malfoy's lead.

Malfoy is making "Uh, uh," noises with every thrust, body trembling, and Charlie knows he's close. He draws in a quick breath through his nose, angles his head, and on the next thrust Malfoy's cock slides in deeper, down the curve of Charlie's throat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Malfoy chants, hips pumping, and gasps "Charlie!" as he comes.

Charlie feels Malfoy's come trickling down his throat, waits for a couple of heartbeats, and then opens his mouth and pulls away. He ducks out from beneath Malfoy's robes, sits back on his heels, and looks up.

"Didn't expect you to use my name."

Malfoy's eyes flutter open. " _I_ don't remember negotiating a blowjob in this scene. Your improvisation distracted me."

"Seemed like you were enjoying it," Charlie says, reaching up to palm Malfoy's hip.

"Well," Malfoy says lazily, "I didn't say it was unpleasant."

"Not undermining your authority too much?"

"Perhaaaps," Malfoy drawls, tilting his head to one side, "but I'll punish you for it next time. That's why I bought a set of Wizengamot robes."

"Only you could make bureaucracy kinky," Charlie tells him, running his fingers over the outline of Malfoy's cock.

"It's a family trait," Malfoy says breathlessly, cock twitching under Charlie's hand.

"Really?" Charlie says, standing up and pressing Malfoy against the table. "Then since we're here and still in uniform..."

Malfoy looks as though he's about to argue, but Charlie stifles any objection by sliding his tongue into Malfoy's mouth.

* * *

  


Next morning, the Ministry's customs officer arrives to find mysterious white smears on the inspection table. Alarmed by the potential threat, he sends the material for immediate lab analysis.

The potions expert who tests the sample laughs so hard at the findings that he falls off his stool. He sends the results to the Unspeakables with a note suggesting the need for better security and cleaning protocols in the Magical Customs Division. Mysteriously, the report goes missing before being filed.


End file.
